Lofty
Lofty is a blue mobile crane. He tends to get scared, always thinking he can't do things that he can, and lacks confidence. Personality Lofty is timid, shy and nervous but always rises to the occasion and holds up his end of the job. Plus, he is kindhearted and friendly. Lofty is probably the strongest among the Can-Do Crew, since he is a crane. Although, Lofty often forgets how strong he is. He never causes trouble, but does make some mistakes. He takes his work both seriously and relaxingly. Deep down inside, he has a strict feeling (as shown in a couple of episodes). Lofty was once afraid of heights, which he is not anymore. Basis Lofty resembles a Liebherr LTM 1200-5.1 mobile crane. Livery Lofty is royal blue with black tires. He has a sky blue bumper-shaped mouth. Appearances |-| Original Series= |-| Project: Build It= |-| Ready, Steady, Build!= Trivia * Lofty has five detachable tools: ** A crane hook ** A wrecking ball ** A grabber ** A magnet ** A drill * Lofty has mostly used his crane hook and grabber for the majority in the series. * Most of the objects Lofty lifted with his hook had rope tied into the object. * Lofty fears heights, mice, loud noises, and formerly Spud the Scarecrow. * Lofty is somewhat careless, but learns by his friends' wise words, by what adventures he has and how his previous attempt of a certain job was done. * His memory is apparently somewhat poor. * Lofty says "er" ("uh" in the US dub) every time he talks and usually uses it once or twice per sentence. * In the United States dub of Project: Build It, after Emma Tate took over from Sonya Leite, Lofty's voice got higher. He is the only machine character to have a major voice change. * Lofty was one of two machines with a bumper-shaped mouth rather than a grille mouth, the other being Skip. * He is shown to have a rivalry with Spud. * Lofty's movement sound in the original series is that of a truck engine. * Lofty is male, but is voiced by female actresses in the US. His voice shifts higher in "Project: Build it" due to a new voice actor. * He is the only machine to have fallen onto his side. * While Lofty is a crane he did pour cement using a drum barrel in Roley's New Friend. * Lofty's CGI render in Ready, Steady, Build! was a bit smaller than his stop-motion counterpart (it could be possible Sabella-Dern wasn't given a reference of Lofty's model prior to working on the renders). * It is possible that Lofty maybe bipolar as seen in earlier seasons apart from his shyness, he was often seen frowning most times as if he were upset about something, this was seen more often in early seasons. * Lofty is the first vehicle that Pilchard rode on in Scoop Saves the Day. * Lofty was the first vehicle that Spud had a ride on. * From Scoop Saves The Day to Lofty's Shelter, Lofty slept outside. * Lofty sings in Lofty's Comet. * In the Finnish version, Lofty is called "Nosse". Category:Cranes Category:Lorries Category:Machines Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters